It is well known in the art to utilize a blend of different sorts of tobaccos to manufacture cigarettes so that the resulting articles incorporate the desired and specific flavor character of each one of the tobaccos used. Thus, for instance ordinary cigarettes contain tobaccos of Virginia, Maryland and Kentucky type together with Turkish and oriental tobaccos.
It is also a common practice in the tobacco industry to aromatize tobacco. Its flavor quality can thus be enhanced and stabilized and besides, the quality of the less noble parts of the plant like the ribs can be improved.
This invention provides a novel solution to this problem.